


in vibrant hues

by nimm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimm/pseuds/nimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five moments of summer, and one more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in vibrant hues

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me, I have no idea what this is either.
> 
> any and all mistakes are mine.

_i_.

 

Oikawa presses his fingers in the sore, reddened skin of his forearm, winces at the stinging sensation that jolts up his body unpleasantly. It hurts, but it doesn't stop the feeling that builds up inside him, an overflowing sort of excitement and wonder and indescribable. His pulse jumps rapidly, throbbing at his wrist, but he clings on, revolts, and prepares to catch the ball again.

"Hey," Iwaizumi calls, a little farther away, his face clearly disgruntled even under the blinding spread of the sun. "Toss it to me."

Oikawa watches the ball hang in the air, almost as if it were floating, and then it lands hard into his chest. "Okay, Iwa-chan!" He calls back, still half-dazed, but shakes himself out of it.

The summer's been mostly the same as always, if not exactly. Oikawa can't remember the last time it'd went differently; ever since he'd gotten obsessed with volleyball, ever since he'd dragged Iwaizumi and begged him until he complied out of annoyance.

It's been years since then. Even now, though, there's still much more to learn, Oikawa thinks; many more things still unknown and foreign to him, and no matter how many words he's read, how many games he's watched, how many he's played, how many nights he's stayed up and the mornings spent outside and practices going overtime - there's still  _more_. It's sort of an addiction, or an obsession, maybe. Oikawa feels incredibly giddy every single time he gets to play or to practice, because it means he can watch as the ball hovers in the air, making the light blink, before he gets to then catch it with a gentle flex of his arms or the palm of his hand.

Iwaizumi's there, too, on the other side, alternating between shaded as he faces away from the sky, chin and eyes tilted downwards in concentration -

Oikawa pushes the ball in the air with his fingertips. "Iwa-chan!"

\- and bright as he looks up towards the sky, there, in the perfect position to catch any ball Oikawa gives.

The air feels soft, and Oikawa sighs as he digs his thumb into the red spot of his arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 _ii_.

 

"You're straining yourself," Iwaizumi says, pointedly out of nowhere, as Oikawa swings his legs.

"Am not," he pouts, biting down on his straw. He sucks up the rest of his juice in a breath and immediately chokes. Iwaizumi's slapping his back before Oikawa even has a chance to feel himself cringing. "Ah -  _ow_ , Iwa-chan," he whines, "you hit too hard."

Iwaizumi scowls at him, crushing his own unfinished juice carton and throwing it to the side. "Shut up, idiot. You could've choked to death. Drink slower!" He looks mildly intimidating when they're hidden in the shade like this, Oikawa notes, but he blinks up at Iwaizumi with complete fondness, anyway. There's always a softness in the juts of Iwaizumi's hard lines, ones that either have to be found or are waiting to be discovered, since Iwaizumi covers them up so well with his glares and tight jaws. But Oikawa pokes the dip in-between Iwaizumi's furrowed eyebrows, and laughs around his straw when Iwaizumi rips his hand away, thumb pressing hard into Oikawa's pulse.

"But I wouldn't," Oikawa says softly, a little belated, and Iwaizumi makes a face at him. " - Choke to death, I mean. That's because I have you, Iwa-chan."

For a moment, Oikawa thinks he can see every single spot underneath Iwaizumi's hard lines - in the split second where Iwaizumi's face flashes with surprise mixed with something like  _embarrassment_ \- but it quickly twists again. Iwaizumi turns away, though, probably out of annoyance, but Oikawa smiles and tilts his chin up to stare at the spaces between the rustle of leaves, washed with a golden sort of finish as they hide Oikawa and Iwaizumi away from the heat of the sun.

Probably because he's embarrassed, instead, Oikawa decides, and then laughs when his eyes catch the wet, crushed up carton laying a few feet away.

 

 

 

 

 

 _iii_. 

 

The sky is seemingly endless when Oikawa blurts, "I haven't been."

Iwaizumi's too tired to answer, face shrouded by an arm and about fifteen or so seconds away from actually drifting off. He's alert again, though, Oikawa can tell by the way Iwaizumi's arm twitches ever so slightly, and he'd feel guilty if he didn't think what he's about to say next isn't important.

So he continues: "I haven't been straining myself - Lately." His voice kind of blends in with the wind, so he clears his throat and says a little louder, fingers clenched around his ankle as he pulls his legs closer to himself. "I never could, anyway. You'd be there in a second to stop me."

It takes a long time before Iwaizumi replies, but when he does, Oikawa's attentive. "Your voice is annoying." Oikawa watches as Iwaizumi's arm flexes and stills, and then Iwaizumi's turning over, facing away, and all Oikawa wants to do in that moment is to wrap himself around the span of Iwaizumi's back.

But instead, he grins into his knee, his cheeks hurting, his stomach tight - "But yours isn't, Iwa-chan," he mumbles. "Not at all."

 

 

 

 

 

 _iv_.

 

Oikawa buries his face into the pillow and gasps, forced out of him in a breathless manner and he twists his hands in the sheets. He's burning, his skin a sweaty layer crawling with desire, begging for more attention as he writhes up into the wide press of Iwaizumi's fingers. There's a hand at his hip, holding him down, and he squeezes his eyes shut and whines into the back of his hand as he feels the spread of Iwaizumi's fingers.

He must be twitching everywhere, sensitive to every touch and stroke, his dick so hard, leaking profusely every time Iwaizumi fucks his fingers into him. "I - Iwa," he pants, but it's cut off with a moan when Iwaizumi leans down, three fingers twisting Oikawa open now, and licks a stripe up Oikawa's dick. " -  _Iwa-chan_!" Oikawa feels the way his body shudders, caving into Iwaizumi's every move. He can't do anything but dig his fingers into the meat of Iwaizumi's shoulders, down to his arms, and then Oikawa opens his eyes a little reluctantly to watch as Iwaizumi wraps his mouth around the tip of his dick and stares back up at him.

Oikawa feels the pressure of over-sensitivity already building, but he can't look away. Iwaizumi's lips are so red, his cheeks a little flushed, his eyes dark and determined. His mouth feels so hot, tongue curling around the length of Oikawa's cock, coupled with the fullness of three fingers thrusting shallowly into him. It's  _too much_ and not enough at the same time, and Oikawa's incoherent, his eyes wet.

"Please," he says, and the word feels like it's being punched out of him. Iwaizumi swallows more of him down and stretches him at the same time, and Oikawa's chest fills until he gasps his exhale, wracking up a sob. "Iwa-chan," he cries, his throat raw, "please, I can't, no more -  _please_.  _Please_." Iwaizumi's hand digs into Oikawa's hip, holding him down as he takes more of Oikawa in, sucking, his tongue hard and hot and wet. "No more," Oikawa pulls at Iwaizumi's hair, vision blurred now, his cheeks moist. "Please, Iwa-chan, I want - "

But Iwaizumi hollows his throat and digs the tips of his fingers into a spot inside Oikawa, and Oikawa's screaming, a wet, loud, noise that echoes through the space of the room as he grips Iwaizumi's hair and comes.

Oikawa's a little lost for a moment, not really in his body, his skin too tight and forcing him out. His back is arched and he feels an overwhelming wave of pleasure - and it's at this exact moment that he realizes it's a feeling that rivals the one he gets from playing volleyball. It's funny, even though he's too out of it to laugh, that the one thing in common about having sex and playing volleyball is the person he does it with.

Iwaizumi pulls off with a filthy-sounding pop, and Oikawa's eyes are still squeezed shut from the pleasure that he doesn't see it coming until he feels it: the shift of Iwaizumi's fingers inside his hole and then the tongue that flicks at his rim.

Oikawa jerks up off the bed, even through the hand supposedly holding him down. "Iwa - !"

He can hear the sick squelch of lube clearly now that Iwaizumi's pressing his mouth and tongue into him, alongside the three fingers. Every single movement is so much more defined, now; every single push and pull and spread and the warmth of Iwaizumi's mouth licking its way into him that much more intense.

Suddenly, though, Iwaizumi pulls away to bite into Oikawa's thigh. "Tell me," he says, his voice wrecked and low, and Oikawa shivers, holding back a moan. "Tell me what you want."

Oikawa feels so wet and open, now, and he can't even imagine what he actually looks like, what he must look like from Iwaizumi's point of view, three fingers holding him open and Oikawa using all of his strength to not push down to make them go even deeper.

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi growls, and Oikawa snaps his eyes back at him. Iwaizumi looks impatient, his face as dark as his eyes, drowned in lust and the desire to just  _take_. "Focus."

"Need you," Oikawa starts, his voice broken. He tries again, feeling his eyes well and his cheeks heat up - "I need you, Iwa-chan. Want you - " he pauses to bite at his lip, "to fuck me." He breathes in unsteadily, chest jumping, and adds a desperate - " _please_."

As Iwaizumi pulls his fingers out - which makes Oikawa whine at the loss, because he'd been accommodating them so damn  _well_ \- Oikawa watches as Iwaizumi sits up on his knees, the sun slowly creeping into the crevices of his skin, the curves and dips of muscle and the lines of his face. The hard lines - Oikawa reminds himself, the ones that have hidden softness. They were always so hard to find.

But now, while Iwaizumi stares back, his hair tangled into a mess by Oikawa earlier, he looks  _warm_. Oikawa's reaching for him before he even realizes it, his hands, his fingers aching to feel the spots hidden in the lines. Iwaizumi leans in, lets him, and Oikawa pulls him down for a kiss and thinks,  _found them_.

"Ah - " he gasps into Iwaizumi's mouth, feeling the hard press of Iwaizumi's dick against his hole, twitching open on its own. Iwaizumi's breathing heavily into Oikawa's cheek, and Oikawa kisses his jaw. " _Hajime_."

Iwaizumi makes a noise in his throat and pushes in, his hands tight underneath Oikawa's thighs, holding him open as he growls into Oikawa's shoulder. " _Fuck_."

The tip is in, now, and even though Oikawa had been used to the fullness of Iwaizumi's three fingers, there's still resistance as Iwaizumi slides in, slow. The hitch in Oikawa's breath is back, lingering at his throat as he tries to swallow his whine, but it comes out repressed, high and loud. "Keep going, Iwa-chan," he urges through a moan, digging his fingers into Iwaizumi's arms. "I want to feel you."

So Iwaizumi fucks into him, sliding all the way in with one push, and Oikawa twists his head into the pillow, his face going slack and his body limp, shaking. Iwaizumi feels so hot inside of him, full and filling all the right spaces, sliding so wet inside. It makes Oikawa's dick twitch feebly.

"Feels so good," Oikawa breathes, raspy. "You feel so good, Iwa-chan."

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi groans, mouth against Oikawa's neck as his hands push Oikawa's thighs further up so he can pull back and fuck inside at a better angle. Oikawa's slippery, wet and hot but  _tight_ , clenching around Iwaizumi's cock and squeezing down on him. And with the way Oikawa's moaning without holding back now makes Iwaizumi's skin burn. " _Shit_."

He's so close, he knows it, he'd been so achingly hard and on-edge already before he'd even got inside Oikawa, but he doesn't want to let this go. He wants this slowly, wants to map every part of Oikawa with his mouth or his hands, maybe, wants to memorize the feeling of Oikawa tight and so damn hot and wet around him.

But Oikawa sighs - " _Hajime_ ," and Iwaizumi feels a noise being punched out of him before he gets one last push in and he's coming, spilling into Oikawa. His body feels languid, and he collapses on top of Oikawa, panting against the sticky dampness of Oikawa's skin.

They lay there for what seems like forever, and Iwaizumi would be totally fine with passing out exactly where he is, his dick softening up inside Oikawa and laying over him whole, but after a long while, Oikawa says - "I'm hot," and the moment is ruined.

He's petting Iwaizumi's hair and the back of his neck, and Iwaizumi - he must be too tired and worn out right now, because he opens his eyes reluctantly and looks up at Oikawa, and leans in to kiss him. Oikawa hums into his mouth, and Iwaizumi wants to hear it again and again.

 

 

 

 

 

 _v_.

 

"You think we'll ever get bored of volleyball one day?"

Oikawa's staring at the sky, cheek against Iwaizumi's shoulder while he holds Iwaizumi's hand in his lap. Under here, the sun can't get to them, shaded by broad arms and hundreds of leaves brushing against each other in constant movement. But even then, the sun peeks through from time to time, greeting happily from the breaks in-between the leaves, and Oikawa has to squint. Iwaizumi's eyes are closed, leaning against the tree, and Oikawa blinks at him.

Finally, Iwaizumi says, "I think I'll get bored of you first," but it's soft, and Oikawa stills. Iwaizumi opens his eyes, then, and kisses him. "That means never, Crappykawa."

The sun breaks through again, highlighting the lines of Iwaizumi's face, and Oikawa feels his chest burst. He's suddenly aware of his sore arms, again, having just rallied not even ten minutes ago, and realizes that - Iwaizumi and volleyball did that. And fuck if Oikawa would ever give either of them up.

He squeezes Iwaizumi's hand in his lap and leans back in to kiss him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _\+ i_.

 

 

Oikawa's mumbling beside him. It's too soft to make any words out, his voice a low noise in his throat and rolling off his tongue. Iwaizumi reluctantly opens his eyes, awoken now out of annoyance and - squinting, he catches Oikawa next to him, his cheek buried into the pillow, sleep-mumbling and bathed in a little too much sunlight.

There was no way of telling what Oikawa was saying through the inconsistent sounds he made, but it was damn obvious by the shapes of his words. Iwaizumi can see, now, awake, that Oikawa's whispering  _Iwa-chan_ ,  _Iwa-chan_ ,  _Iwa-chan_ , over and over into the pillow.

If it were any other day or any other time, Iwaizumi would've shoved him off the bed. But - for now, he watches, his gut lurching, as Oikawa mumbles his name in uneven gasps, his hair almost golden under the exposure of the morning light, reflecting off his skin to make him seem even more paler than normal. There's an urge that jumps low in Iwaizumi's stomach, something he would ignore if it were any other day or any other time, but -

He can feel the moment between Oikawa still sleep-mumbling against Iwaizumi's mouth and the moment where he slowly awakes. Iwaizumi leans in further, desire building embarrassingly quick, and dips down to kiss Oikawa's jaw, and then the space between his collarbone, where the sun has left an indent. The skin is warm on Iwaizumi's lips, jumping as Oikawa jolts, and Oikawa makes a noise.

"Iwa-chan," he's saying when Iwaizumi pulls away. His hair is splayed disastrously over the pillow, golden melting into a deep brown, and Iwaizumi looks at him and thinks he looks stupid. He scoffs inside his head, though, because Oikawa looks like the stupidest, most fucking beautiful thing Iwaizumi's ever seen. Oikawa blinks at him sleepily. "What are you doing?"

Iwaizumi gives him a pointed look. "Kissing you." He rolls over, though, turning away, embarrassment slowly settling in.

It's silent for a long time that Iwaizumi's almost convinced Oikawa fell back asleep on him. But then he looks over, and the sun has poured itself into the room a little more, now, spilling across the covers and engulfing Oikawa almost entirely, who stares back at Iwaizumi with a soft look. Oikawa's hair is in his eyes, Iwaizumi notes, and Iwaizumi reaches out to brush them back without even thinking.

"Okay," Oikawa smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkled, and Iwaizumi feels his heart jump. "Do it more. Kiss me again. I like cuddly Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi's chest surges, and he complies.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](http://rntsuoka.tumblr.com) if you want to talk to me about how iwaoi wakes up in the mornings!! (or about free!)


End file.
